The Seven Days
by lesbianmagari
Summary: For one week Klarion The Witch Boy has turns Oliver into a one year old baby, Roy into a red kitten, Dick is a girl version of himself and Wally into a five year old little girl. Sequel to Ginger Snap.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seven Days**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Earlier it was determined that they had to let the spell wear off on it's own. Batman dropped the four of them off at Mount Justice since Black Canary and Flash where on a mission. Batman didn't want to watch over them so the person Batman left in charge of them was Dick or Robin for everyone else who doesn't know his identity. Dick was currently left in charge since Oliver, Roy and Wally are unable to.

Dick is changing Oliver into a baby version of his superhero outfit, Roy is also wearing a cat version if his own costume. Dick is wearing his own superhero costume while Wally was wearing a red dress, yellow sneakers with a yellow mask on his face since they had to wait for the league to make a costume for him since none of Wallys' old costumes would fit him. As soon as Wally had his yellow fingerless gloves on, he grabs Roy and heads into the kitchen, he is happy that he is too young to take care of Oliver.

Wally sets Roy down on the ground, he grabs the carton of chocolate milk and spills some of it of the ground since he can't reach any of the bowls. Roy meows out a happy meow before licking the chocolate milk, Wally drinks the rest of the carton. Wally then starts eating food out of the refrigerator while occasionally dropping random food for the kitten to eat. When Wally has finished a lot of the food off, he notices how dirty the floor has become since Roy didn't eat a lot.

M'gann and Dick walk into the kitchen while Dick is carrying Oliver, Dick has no idea if Olive know how to walk. Dick who doesn't notice the mess, he says to M'gann "The most important thing on this list is the walker since I don't want to hold Green Arrow forever." M'gann says "I'll have Superboy buy the food," Dick says "We don't need to buy more food for a couple of days." Dick then notices the floor, he spots Wally who is trying and succeeding in look innocent, he hears M'gann squeal.

She says "Kid Flash is such a cute little girl and Red Arrow is a cute kitten," M'gann smacks her forehead while saying "Hello Megan, it looks like they both need baths." Roy hisses at M'gann statement, Wally picks Roy up and super speeds out of the kitchen. Dick yells out "Kid Messy, get back here and help me clean up," M'gann says "He can't since he's too small." Dick groans as he says "After this week is over I'll get him back."

M'gann giggles as she leaves Dick behind to clean up the kitchen, Dick puts Oliver on the ground causing him to yell out loud. Dick once again picks up Oliver while mumbling "Forget this mess, I'll let someone else clean the kitchen up." Dick knows that Oliver won't stop yelling unless he gets his his way, as Dick exits the kitchen he bumps into Artemis. He says "Artemis do you want Green Arrow or do you want to clean up the kitchen?" Dick was wishing that she would pick the baby, Artemis replies "I'll take cleaning the kitchen over taking cares of a baby every time."

Dick knows he can't take the air duct rout since he has Oliver, he hears Oliver cry bloody murder and he then smells something horrible. Dick then remembers that M'gann left to buy the baby items and food with Conner. Oliver is currently using the only pamper they have, Dick can't believe that pampers slipped his mind. Dick now knows that Batman doesn't plan for everything since if he did then he would currently have some pampers.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Wally goes into Artemis's room since he wants to make a big mess while he can since he's too young to clean it all up. Wally says in a high pitch voice "Let's cause a mess Roy," Roy meowed in agreement. Wally throws anything he can reach on the ground while Roy scratched everything he can get his claws on, Wally's having so much fun that he starts to giggle.

Wally and Roy hear two different laughters coming the air duct above them, the air duct opening gets kicked open. Dick drops down with a baby Oliver in arms, Oliver has no pamper or clothes on except a mask. Dick says "This room is a total disaster," Wally just shrugs his shoulders since he doesn't feel like talking. Dick sighs, Dick ask "Whats wrong, Roy got your tongue?"

Dick stifles his own laugh, Dick says "Let's get out of here before a certain someone comes back into her room." As Artemis walks into her room, she says "It's already to late, alright who made this made." Wally pointed his little girl finger at Dick, Roy pointed his kitten paw at Dick while Oliver said "Bird." Dick mutters out "Liars," Artemis says "Everyone leave except Robin."

Wally runs out of the room with Roy in his hand, Dick leaves a whining Oliver outside the room. Once Dick is back inside, Artemis says with a smile "Surprising how they all blamed you since it was obviously that Red Kitten and Kid Little Girl made the mess." Dick smiles while saying "The scratch marks and the fact that only the lower part of your room was messed up gave it away." Artemis says. "If the top half was also messed up then I would have blamed you too, Red Arrow and Kid Flash are lucky that they are a Kitten and Little girl."

Dick said as he watches Artemis clean up her room "What about me?" Dick continues with a wink "Don't you have anything to say about me being a girl." Dick then batts his eyelashes, Artemis tries muffles her laugh but fails, Dick smiled and says "Got to go get my little sis and her kitten." Artemis yells out as Dick leaves "Don't break a nail." Dick picks up the adult who was turned into a baby and takes off in a random direction.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Little Wally West laid on the couch with his legs spread open, one leg on the couch while the other leg dangles off of the couch. Wally did not care if was wearing a dress, Roy pounced onto Wally's stomach, once Roy was on he kept moving until he found a comfortable spot. Roy tried his best not to scratch Wally with his claws but Wally still got a couple of scratches. The both of then laid on the couch feeling sleepy, they eventually fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After M'gann and Conner had finally put everything away, they went into the living room. When M'gann spots Wally and Roy, she squeals while Conner looks like confused but also looks like he wants to smile. M'gann whispers "Good thing I bought a camera," Dick walks in and says "Too bad you still got to open it and set it up." M'gann smacks her forehead while saying "Hello Megan, can't believe I forgot about that part."

Oliver lets out a loud laugh, he starts slobbering all over Dicks' arm once again. Dick is trying his hardest to ignore the dampened part of his costume, it was easy since the costume was now loose in certain areas but tight in the other areas. Dick fixes Oliver on his hips that he temporarily has, he then feels something wet but smells the horrible smell once again. Dick is in denial, he wants to believe that Oliver farted and that his slobber has somehow rematch his hips.

Everyone is speechless until Artemis walks in questioning "What is that smell?" Wally sits up fast causing Roy to dig his claws into Wally, Roy hangs on as if his life depends on it. Wally lets out a yawn as he gently tosses Roy onto the floor, Wally is standing up now, he notices that baby Oliver has pooped but it's more of a liquid kind of poop. When Wally notices Dick, Wally says "Eww, Rob your cover in shit," M'gann coos out "Kid Miniature Girl, you still need a bath."

Dick says "The tiny little girl can talk," When Wally says nothing, Dick adds "You haven't spoken to me all day." Wally just shrugged his shoulders, Wally and Dick stare into each others eyes and then they smile at each other. Dick say "We will each pick," Artemis then grabs the Kitten that is Roy while saying and interrupting Dick "Robin I pick Red Arrow." M'gann then said with a squeal "Superboy and I chose Kid Flash," Artemis and M'gann say at the same time"See you later."

Artemis carries a Kitten Roy away while Megan drags Wally away with Conner following them, Dick lets out a sigh and silently wishes that this week was over. Dick said to baby Oliver "This is only day one but I feel like it is going to be a long and tiring week. I can't believed that you pooped on me, I now dislike this hour but it'll hopefully be a fun week." Dick glanced at Oliver who is in his arms and says "Look at me, I'm talking to a baby," Oliver tries his hardest and says says "Me, Over Quee," Dick responds "Yes you are."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Artemis had just finished filling the tub with soap and water, she grabbed the little red kitten that is Roy. As soon as she opened the door for the bathroom, she tosses Roy into the tub and shuts the door as fast as she can. She sees that now that Roy is a cat, he hates that water, as soon as he jumps out she throws the kitten back into the tub. She knows that she will eventually have to scrub him clean but for now she will settle on tossing the kitten into the tub.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Dick is in the showers with baby Oliver in his hands, he doesn't care if baby Oliver sees him naked as a girl since he is still underage. He sent his uniform him is that his dear Alfred could get it clean, he loved Alfred as if he where his own grandfather. Dick plans on having himself and baby Oliver take a bath as soon as they are clean enough. Dick can't wait to go to bed, who knew watching a baby was really hard work.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When M'gann announced that she would take Wally a bath, Wally blushes and tried refusing. M'gann claimed that she already had Conner set the bath, Wally ran but he crashed into Conner. M'gann had Conner help her give Wally a bath, Wally hated the bath that they have him since they scrubbed him too hard. Wally was glad that he heals fast since he was now covered in a lot of scratches but his head also hurts since M'gann accidentally brushed his hair too hard.

Wally liked M'gann and Conner but they were being too rough with his current tiny five year old girl body, they needed to learn to be more gentle with his current body. Wally was a little horrified when M'gann showed him all of the dresses, little Shoes and accessories she had gotten him. Conner watched as M'gann played dress up with the tiny young female speedster, he was confused but he stayed silent. Wally was happy with the attention but Megan laugh when he flirted with her, Wally couldn't wait to be back to normal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
As everyone finished their baths and got ready for bed, they all couldn't wait to see how the rest of the week would go. Everyone has reasons for wanting to see how tomorrow, the day after that and the rest of the week would go. Everyone, especially Wally since he knew one thing, he knew that he couldn't wait to leave the mountain tomorrow. No way was Wally going to be stuck at Mount Justice for the whole week.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Seven Days**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

As Wally stretches, he temporarily forget that he has currently been transformed into a little girl. As soon as he gets on the floor, he is surprised that everything is bigger, he then remembers that he has been transformed into a five year old girl for a couple of days. Wally looks at through all of the outfits that M'gann bought him, it was enough clothes to last a months. Wally changed into a short green dress with long sleeves and a turtle neck.

Wally puts on some flash themed underwear, flash themed socks and some flash themed shoes. He brushes his hair, puts it in a ponytail and them grabs the biggest kid purse since he plans on filling it with food and something to drink. Wally rushed off to Dicks room since today Wally plans on going to the mall. He does not want to be stuck at the base all week and he needs a break from all of the starting excitement.

Wally storms into Dicks room in an attempt to wake him but somehow he sleeps through all of the noise that Wally is causing. Wally grabs some of Dicks money but surprisingly he is dead asleep, Wally notices that the floor is littered in baby bottles. Wally figures that Oliver must have kept him up for a good amount of the night, Wally shakes Dick in an attempt to wake him up. With his eyes still closed, Dick mumbles out sleepily "Huh," Wally says quietly "Can I gave some money?"

Dick answers back still mostly asleep "Sure, good night" Dick goes back to sleep with a tired smile. Wally grins, he now wants to play some type of trick on Dick because even bros play tricks on each other. He was going to play hid the baby, Dick would wake up and panic since he could not find Oliver, Dick would then search the mountain but would not find him. Wally climbs onto the bed, he sees that Oliver is laying awake in a Green Arrow onesie, Wally says in a cooing voice "You better be extra good, the two of us are going to the mall."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Red Arrow was annoyed that he could get his own food, he couldn't even open the door to the rooms so that he could wake someone up. Roys curses came out as angry cat hisses, Roy let his anger out on the couch, he scratch it until it was no longer useful. They bought cat food; everyone but Wally and Oliver tried to feed cat food to him; Roy couldn't wait to see what Wally would feed him today. Roy's kitten ears twitch as he hears noise coming from the kitchen, he runs while he is avoiding all of his urine and shit.

They did not buy Roy a mat or litter box that if use if he had to go, it's like they did not think about his bathroom needs. Roy sees Wally with a purse and Oliver in a stroller while he's drinking a bottle of chocolate milk. When Wally sees Roy he tosses a box of chocolate cereal on the floor; he popes some milk on the floor since he still can not rematch the bowls. Wally and Roy finish eating before they leave their mess on the floor, Wally pushes the stroller but he is forgetting to bring the diaper bag.

When Wally sees the very dirty and disgusting mess that Roy has made on the floor, he glances at Roy. Wally said with a smile as he continued pushing the stroller "What did they expect you to use the toilet-bowl." Wally and Oliver let out an actual laugh while Roy smirks even though he is currently a kitten. Wally grabs Roy and puts him inside the stroller with Oliver, Wally says"I'm going to try speeding while I'm pushing you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Dick groans as he hears a series of loud knocking coming from his door, he is still tired since Oliver hardly let him sleep. After he opens the door, Artemis says "For the rest of this week you have to answer this door with a shirt on." Dick forgot that he has some boobs, he answered the door without a shirt on, it's not like he owns a bra to use. Artemis said "Roy went to the bathroom," Dick said "If it's in the litter-box then I'll clean it up later, wait."

Dick remembers that nobody thought about where Roy would go, Dick said "Where did he go?" Artemis says "All around the couch; I'll clean the kitchen since Kid made another mess." Dick mutters out as he goes back into the Room to change "Roy has better be hiding or I'll force feed him cat food." After he is back in his room, he remembers that Artemis is responsible for Roy; he can't believe that Artemis has tricked him into doing her job.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
M'gann says to Kaldur after he had arrived back at the base "How was your week with Aquaman." Kaldur said with politeness "My king was very kind and fair to me, his vocation home was in a beautiful location." To Kaldur, he sees that a random girl, Artemis, Conner and M'gann are eating all at the table; he asks innocently "Who's the girl and where are kid Flash and Robin?" Artemis says "Fuck! Where is Green Arrow and Red Arrow?" Everyone finally realized that they have not seen the three of them all day.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
So far since they arrived at the mall Wally, Oliver and Roy were surrounded by a group of teenage girls. The girls all kept cooing random words at Oliver, they kept buying Wally random food and they kept feeding Kitten Roy ice cream. The three were very happy, they were glade that Wally took them to the mall for some fine. The three of them were surprised that none of them questioned why a little girl, a kitten and a baby were at the mall without an adult.

Wally noticed that the cashier was trying to cheat the girl named Cindy out of some money, Wally says with his arms crossed "You still owe her two dollars and eighty-nine cents." The cashier and Cindy look shocked, the cashier said "How does a five girl even know that?" Cindy giggles while saying "Like, you must be some type of genius," Wally roles his eyes, of course he'd know something like simple math at his age, he is a science genius. Wally then realizes his mistake, most five year old don't know basic math or the value of money.

Wally said with the hope that they would believe it "I really love money so I learned all I can so that I won't be tricked into loosening any." The girl and cashier looked like they believed that answer, the perky girl says "Good thing your with me and my girlies." The cashier gives Cindy the rest of her money, as they walk Cindy says "We should totally take the little girl home." Another girl called Natalie asks "What are your names?"

Wally answers kind of truthfully "I'm Wally, the baby's Ollie and the kitten is called Roy-boy. Oliver was still asleep but Roy hissed at Wally, Wally said with a side smile "Babe, you can take me home any time." The girls giggle again, Wally had been resisting the urge to say this all morning, Wally said no longer caring "Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the room became beautiful."

Cindy finally manages to calm down and says "I have had pick up lines used on me by old men, young men, teenage boys and ten year old boys. I would have expected a five year old boy, keyword boy but never a five year old girl to use a pick up line on us." Natalie says "Shit! We got to get going, we are already late," Cindy says as her friends walk away "Nice meeting you. Go find your mommy now 'cause it smells like someone needs their diaper changed," Cindy then runs after get friends.

Wally says "Fun while it lasted," Wally starts looking for the diaper bag but can't find it. He then remembers that he set it down on the floor by the refrigerator, Wally mutters out a "Fuck" as he realized that they have to go back to the mountain and face Dick. Wally says to Roy "Looks like we have go to face Rob now," Roy gives a meow in agreement. Wally picks up Roy and sets Roy on his head, he then starts pushing Oliver in the stroller toward the direction of the base.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After Kaldur found out what happened to Dick, Wally, Roy and Oliver, Kaldur suggested to look for Roy at his litter box by then Dick told him that Roy did not have one. Kaldur then told Dick that he would go buy one, Kaldur changed into some civvies and left to by a litter box. He went to the mall which had a pet shot and bought the litter box, cat litter and something called catnip. He pet shop cashier told him that cats and kittens loved catnip, he would give Roy some later that week.

Kaldur spotted a parentless little girl, a baby and a kitten; he then figured it must be the his two missing teammates and the missing mentor. When he walk up to them, Wally says "Kaldur," Kaldur takes Roy off of Wally's head and sets Roy onto hidden head. Kaldur said as he grabs hold of the stroller "Let us go home my young friend," Wally nobs his head yes. Wally then says "Let's get some ice cream first since I'm starving," Kaldur simply answers "Of course."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Dick was glad that Kaldur was back because on day two he already lost three people. He liked when Kaldur lead, he saw what a good job Kaldur did and he learned from Kaldur's mistakes and successes. Dick felt like he himself was not ready to lead; when Kaldur lead he could have more fun on the mission. Dick can see himself leading the team in a couple of years but for now he just wants to relax while he can.

Dick and the rest of the team had just finished talking about what cities they'd search since Wally could have taken themselves anywhere. Dick lets out a small sigh as the team was just about ready to go do there separate searches. Kaldur walks in with a red kitten on his head while pushing a stroller and a little girl following him closely while eating ice-cream. Dick notices what Wally is wearing, Dick says to Wally "What no flash dress," Wally responds "That wad the only flash themed item that M'gann forgot to buy."

Dick said with seriousness "Never do that again," Dick continues with smile on his face "In the future at lease include me." Right now Wally is glad that Roy is a Kitten while Oliver was a sleep since it they could tell a story then they'd tell Dick all about Wally at the mall. Wally takes out the money, he hands it back to Dick while saying "I didn't spend anything but thanks for letting me borrow it." Dick stays quiet with taking the money back; Dick does not remember lending Wally any money. Kaldur says "For now let us train," everyone else mutters out verifies responses in agreement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Wally and everyone except Oliver sat on the new couch; Oliver was taking a nap. They had just finished eating dinner, Kaldur says "For now in we are all responsible for Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Green Arrow. We will all ask and not assume so that we shall not lose anyone for that long," Conner, Artemis, M'gann and Dick just nob there head yes. Dick said with a giggle "Looks like Kid couldn't hang," Artemis says "He is just five years old now;" M'gann said I'll take Kid to bed," everyone just gives Me'gann a quick nob yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seven Days**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Dick changed into his superhero outfit since no way was he wearing girls outfit unless he was undercover. Dick had a long uninterrupted night full of sleep since Kaldur took Oliver for the night. Dick felt cramps in his stomach; he never got cramps in his stomach before so he was a little worried. He planned on babying his best friend Wally since Wally had him worried yesterday.

Dick could not wait to see how frustrated Wally would become; he put a little bit of pressure onto his stomach. He had never cramped like this before; was it due to the fact that he was now a girl? Dick left his room and snuck around until he was in the living room; he tossed himself into he couch. He let out a groan as he held his stomach tighter; he wanted to sleep the cramping away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Oliver could still think but he found it harder to talk but when he did he either said the word wrong or did not say it completely. He hated the feeling of a dirty and wet pamper; he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything on his own. He screamed, yelled and cried out of frustration and anger; he also did it because he liked how everyone reacted. It was a love and hate type of situation; he loved and hated it because of the things he saw.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Kaldur felt baby Oliver stir next to him; Kaldur hated thinking it but he was glad that his night with the baby was over. He had just finished changing Oliver which was hard since baby Oliver had a very big head. He put something away since he always had his room organized; he found it easier and faster to get things if he always had his room nice and neat. Kaldur carefully picked up Oliver; when Kaldur was sure he would not drop the young mentor, he walked calmly to the kitchen.

Kaldur saw Roy on the floor eating out of a bowl; the bowl contained a sandwich that was peanut butter and jelly. Next to Roy was Wally; Wally had a little bit of everything that did not require cooking. Kaldur knew that Wally could cook so Kaldur figured that since Wally was too little, he couldn't really reach anything. Kaldur mentally promised that he would get up earlier and try cooking up Wally an actual breakfast.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Artemis and M'gann spotted Dick 'who looked like he was past out' on the couch; his head was buried inside the couch. Artemis shouts out "Trolling princess, time to wake up;" Dick mutters out "I am awake." M'gann said as she smelled the air "What is that smell, it not gross or strong but it's still there." Artemis said "I don't intend on finding out; Dick are you ok?" Dick just said in a muffle voice "Yes," M'gann grabs Artemis's hand and drags her away.

M'gann said as she telekinetically floated the ingredient for drownies onto the counter. Artemis then remembers that she had agreed to help M'gann cook some brownies. Artemis may know how to kill but she did not that she knew cook; she was trained to be a fight, not stay at home. Artemis says with truthfulness "I don't cook but I'm willing to try;" M'gann says with a smile "That's good enough for me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Dick felt wet but it wasn't a peed wet; it was a different type of feeling that he'd never felt before. Dick reluctantly got off of the couch; he then spots a blood stained spot on the couch. Dick paled in disbelief at the stain; he could not believe that he has gotten his period. Even thought he has been turned into a girl for a while he didn't think it was possible; Dick got up and quickly decided that he had to go to Artemis's room.

As soon as Dick was in the air-duct, he crawled as fast as he could in the direction of Artemis's room. Once he had spotted the air-duck opening, he pushed opened it, jumped down and landed on his feet. Dick discretely looked around the room in hopes of finding some feminen products; Artemis was a girl so he figured that she would have some pads or tampons. He let out a small yelled in frustration; he didn't want too have to ask Artemis but then he remembered that Artemis always used a certain bathroom.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Wally watch as Kaldur played with Roy while Conner held Oliver like he was a extremely fragile toy. Wally ate some popcorn out of a giant bowl; he had the bowl on the floor with Roy occasionally going into the bowl and eating the food. Wally sees Kaldur grab Oliver and leave with him; Wally then spots something on the edge of the counter. Wally get up fast, walk over fast and reaches for it while he stands on his tippy toes.

As soon as Wally has the tiny bag in his hands, he tries to open it but he then discovers that he can not. Wally thinks for a good amount of thoughts; he glances over to Conner while saying with a pout "Sup, help a hero out." Conner takes the bag and rips the bag open but the contents of the bag spills all over Wally. Wally let's out a sneeze and then said "What is this anyways?"

Wally notices that Roy is now on his back with his paws extended, Roy is gazing up at him. Conner ask curiously "What's wrong with Roy?" Wally shrugs his shoulders while Roy gets up and starts rub his cheeks against Wally. Wally is really speechless when Roy starts meow and roll all around him; Wally now thinks that the bag had and Conner watch as Roy randomly licks Wally and run around the room like a kitten playing with it's invisible friend.

It's like Roy is all hyped up but he will hiss whenever Conner gets too close to Wally since Wally was covered in catnip. You could say that Roy was temporarily possessive of Wally since Wally was currently his catnip source. Roy eventually settles into a silly but sleepy pose; Roy not move for awhile since he is fast asleep. Wally and Conner hear the click of a camera going off and see that Dick is snickering.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After Dick takes some pictures, he wraps his arms around his stomach while putting some pressure onto it. Dick will now have a better understanding when girls start complaining about their periods. He will no longer think of them as weak when they whine about their periods; he can't understand how girls can deal with being on a period. It's only been a couple of hours and Dick can't stand it anymore; he just wants to sleep the week away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
M'gann and Artemis each walk in with big plates full of brownies; Wally noticed that they are burned beyond edible. The only person who eats the burnt brownies are Wally since burnt food dies not stop him. Wally eats them all in minutes; Artemis and M'gann knew all along that the burnt food would not go to waist. Wally said "Thanks gorgeous," Artemis hides her smile as M'gann let's out a giggle.

Just as Dick is about to say something, Kaldur walks in with Oliver in his hands. Kaldur said with a serious face "Well we may not be able to participate in any missions, we all can still train. Follow me," Everyone follows Kaldur; Wally is carrying a bag of chips in one hand while Roy is in the other. As they arrive Kaldur says Kid Flash you shall spar with Roy when he wakes up but for now do some stretches;" Wally just nobs his head yes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Wally and Roy knocked out early so Kaldur carried them to Wally's room while the others trained and spared. Dick snuck away as soon as Kaldur left since he could not stand training while on his period. So when Kaldur returned the only one still there where Artemis, Conner and M'gann. Kaldur did not say anything since he figured that Dick must also still be adjusting to his current situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seven Days**

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

**AN: If you ever feel like I take too long to update then write in a review or PM "Stop reading and Start writing."**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Dick had left the bathroom changed and confused; he could have sworn that he'd put a tampon in last night. This morning he could not find a string and he has no blood at all but he still felt he was on his period. Dick knew he should question the missing tampon further but decided to ignore the missing tampon for now. Dick felt something was off and he swore he could smell something but he could not pinpoint where it was coming from.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally drags a crying and whining Oliver across the floor since he could not carry him. The only ones at Mount Justice were him, Roy, Oliver and Dick because everyone else had a busy day today. Wally had no clue where Roy was but he didn't care because he was too focused on finding Dick. Oliver cries become louder as since he was tires of being dragged across the floor; he screeched louder in an attempt to get attention from someone who could carry him.

As Wally drags him further, they hear Dick say "What's wrong little green;" he then snickers out "Tired of being man handled." Oliver started crying out bloody murder so Dick picked him up; Oliver stopped crying. Dick said "Don't get used to this since we will go back to normal soon;" Wally asked and said "Where's Roy? I'm starving." Dick said as they walked "Go eat while I check the security cameras;" Wally crosses his arms and says "I could have done that earlier."

Dick said as he walked away "Then why didn't you?" Wally shouted out "I wanted some cooked meals." Wally sped to the kitchen and was looking at the food; he then started eating what was edible just like that. To others it looked like he was just shoving food in his mouth but to him he was carefully choosing his food and then eating it carefully. Wally then stuffed food in his purse; he knew that was one thing he'd his when he returned to normal.

Dick says with a smirk "Don't get attached to purse because I can imagine you still using one when you return to normal." Wally said "It's convenient and I can understand why girls use them;" Dick said "I am not giving you more blackmail to use against me." Wally said as he shrugged his shoulders "Your lose; so where is Roy?" Dick said "He went out so we are going after him;" Wally asked "Aren't you going to change?" Dick answers "No way; I'll gladly go as a female Robin."

Wally said as he followed Dick "Where is Oliver?" Dick says "Taking a nap;" Wally asked "Aren't you going to get him." Dick responds "No because we won't be gone that long; we'll be back before Ollie even wakes up." Wally said "Find;" Dick picks up Wally who starts flailing; Dick says "Stop it Kid little girl." Wally said "Fine but you so owe me;" Dick said "Of course."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally said with a cranky voice "No because we won't be gone that long; we'll be back before Ollie even wakes up." Dick says defensively "He is a gown man;" Wally adds "Who is currently one years old;" Dick adds "One year olds can walk and talk." Wally asks sarcastically "Where is he;" Dick stood quiet as he walked and carried Wally.

Dick says "You go back while I stay and look for Roy;" Wally said "Come back with me; I'm sure he'll come home." Dick said "Try explaining that to Batman when he finds out that Roy is missing;" Wally says "Search hard." Dick said "No need because I see Roy;" Dick points to an old lady who is carrying an angry Roy." Roy looked extremely upset while the old lady looked really happy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oliver landed on his current baby ass; he manages to mutters out "Fuck;" he still couldn't believe that they forgot about him. He got up and stretched since he had a long way to walk; he may be a hero but is currently in a baby body. He felt his hunger as he made his way to the kitchen; it took time but he eventually made it. He eyes the refrigerator while trying to figure out how to open it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally runs up slowly to the old lady and says "That's my kitten so hand him over now." Dick lets out a small groan at what Wally just said; the old lady starts laughing crazily. Dick and Wally stare at the paling blond hair old lady whose green eyes show anger as she tightens her grip on Roy. She says "Name's Goldilocks and you don't want to mess with me;" Wally says "Shouldn't you be interested in bears instead;" Dick starts laughing.

Goldilocks screeches out "You don't want to mess with this former villain;" she extends her hair toward Wally. Wally speeds out of the way while Dick mutters out "Roy just had to get caught by a retired crazy cat villain lady." Goldilocks keeps whipping her hair at kid Flash so Dick takes that time to sneak up in the distracted villain. Dick quickly gives her a shot of sedatives; Goldilocks falls onto the ground in a sleeping state.

Wally said as he gets Roy "Lets get out of here before she wakes up;" Dick adds as he follows Wally "No more Happy Harbor until we return to normal." Wally and Roy nob their head yes; Wally asked "What about Goldilocks?" Dick said "Let's just say that she'll wake up to an interesting surprise;" Wally says "You troll." Dick walks faster while saying "Oliver is going to be angry;" Wally adds as he goes faster "He's going to keep someone up all night as revenge."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As they enter the living room, they spot baby Oliver on the couch watching television. Dick said as he points to Oliver "See he's fine;" as Kaldur walked in, he said with a dead serious voice and look "When I arrived he was sitting inside of the refrigerator. What would have happened if the door had closed?" Dick answered "I know I messed up but I'm just a really young teenager; I will make mistakes but I'll learn from them."

Kaldur says as he pick up Oliver "As long as you learned something then I shall not say anything more." Dick adds "I was looking for Red Arrow so I thought that it would be a thirty minute thing, maximum. In the future I will know better about not assuming something;" Kaldur said "That is great" as he left the room. Wally, Roy and Dick stay quiet while sitting on the couch because they want to be sure that Kaldur is out of range.

Wally asks "You where bullshitting Kaldur right with the last one right?" Dick answers "Of course or else Kaldur would still be here." Roy meowed in agreement; Wally said as he stretched "Day four so far;" Dick says "Tomorrow we should go to the Flash Museum." Wally shouted "Yes;" Dick said "Close your legs Kid five year old, your wearing a skirt." Wally replies with a smirk "Just airing myself out;" Dick said "Please, I can get more girls then you."

Wally says with a smile "Roy has had more girls fawning over him then you;" Roy meows in agreement. Dick adds "You can't get any girls and you have had none all over you;" Wally shrugs his shoulders. Wally said "I'll have a better chance at finding that one special person;" Dick and Roy stay completely silent. The three then laugh at the day and week that they have had so far.


End file.
